


Paperwork

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [37]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mivia Cadash reminisces over how lucky she's been since joining the Inquisition, especially in her relationship with the organization's ambassador. Josephine happily interrupts Mivia's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on my tumblr for wakeupshep, who requested an Affectionate Kiss.

Sometimes, Mivia still couldn’t quite believe she’d managed to win over the lovely, aristocratic Josephine Montilyet. 

Before the Inquisition, she’d been nothing more than a common criminal: a smuggler, a thief, a charlatan, and despite how she may have wished to earn an honest living and not kill informants when the Carta demanded, there was safety in family - so long as she did what she was told.

Now, she could stand on her own two feet, and it felt…well, it felt  _good_. Her background hadn’t exactly lent itself well to her  _wooing_  of the lady ambassador, though. Mivia, while not necessarily prone to bouts of nerves or embarrassment, seemed to find herself tripping over words quite a bit more while in Josephine’s presence. Thankfully, she seemed more amused by Mivia’s antics than anything, and after a time, the nervousness subsided.

The newly-titled Inquisitor would spend her afternoons with Josephine, poring over diplomatic events and attempting to prevent debacles with a deft hand. Their first kiss had been almost comical with the differences in height, but there was nothing funny anymore when it connected. However inclined Mivia had been to visiting Josephine increased tenfold, and the ambassador only welcomed the attention with open arms.

It was almost hard to believe that was only a few, short months ago. Josephine had turned the Inquisition into a diplomatic powerhouse, with influence enough to move nations if not  _mountains themselves._

The notion twisted Mivia’s lips upwards into a grin as she scratched her signature across another document on her desk, her free hand brushing back a few tufts of blond hair that had fallen over her shoulder. 

“You seem rather…pleased to be doing paperwork, Inquisitor.” 

Mivia lifted her gaze to see Josephine leaning against the top of the stair banister, her arms crossed and her smile warm.

“Ah, you caught me! It’s secretly my guilty pleasure to sign my names in all the spaces on the letters we send.” Mivia’s grin was as blinding as the sun, and it warmed her heart to hear Josephine laugh at the jape.

“Okay, so we both know that isn’t true,” Mivia finally admitted with a feigned ashamed fall of her shoulders. “I was just thinking about us - or, well, about when we first got together.”

“Oh?” The single syllable hummed from Josephine’s lips, and Mivia watched as the ambassador stepped closer, her gait purposefully slow. 

“Like, how silly I sounded around you? What I wouldn’t have given to shut myself up-”

“Ah, but Inquisitor, it was most endearing,” Josephine remarked with a sly smile, amber eyes glinting as she took a seat on the edge of Mivia’s desk. 

“If you say so,” Mivia laughed, the dwarf standing from her desk and rounding it to stand in front of Josephine. “I guess I’m just glad it worked.” Josephine seemed ready to hum another monosyllabic reply, though Mivia stood on tiptoes to instead press a kiss to her lips. 

It was soft and tender, sweet and inviting, and the pair giggled as they pulled apart.


End file.
